Unique
by ishime
Summary: Oneshot très court sur deux ninjas d'Oto, pour Sakoni et Chim'Kimichan, fans des otonins.


**Titre :** Unique

**Auteur :** Ishime copine d'Oto

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** PG-13 (J'ai du mal avec les nouveaux ratings alors je laisse les anciens)

**Genre :** AU, POV Ukon, OOC du-dit Ukon et de Kidoumaru

**Résumé :** C'est déjà super court, je vais pas gâcher le suspens !

**Commentaire :** Bouh... Je suis pas fan des ninjas d'Oto, mais j'ai deux copines (enfin, j'ose espérer après le mal que je me suis donné) qui les adorent. Alors comme je suis trrrrrès gentille, je fais un effort.

**Dédicace :** Oto et Chimimi, les deux excitées fans des ninjas d'Oto.

o

o

o

On a toujours tout partagé, Sakon et moi.  
Au début, ça ne nous gênait pas, du moins pas vraiment. On se chamaillait un peu, on râlait parfois, comme ça, pour rire. Mais petit à petit, j'ai commencé à trouver ça pesant. Lui ne se rendait compte de rien - ou alors il faisait drôlement bien semblant. J'en avais assez de n'être plus qu'une moitié de Sakon-et-Ukon. J'étais un être humain indépendant, pas une moitié de monstre !  
Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était que les gens ne soient pas fichus de nous reconnaître.  
Pas même à notre travail. Remarquez, on fait le même job, ça ne les aide pas trop. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ce pot de colle s'est mis en tête de me suivre quand je me suis présenté à cette boite ? Je croyais qu'en devenant livreur de pizza, je me débarrasserai de lui, mais non. Même dans cette boite de merde il m'a suivi comme un toutou ! Et maintenant j'ai un boulot pourri...  
"Bonjour Sakon !"  
"Non, moi c'est Ukon."  
"Salut Ukon, comment ça va ?"  
"Très bien merci, mais je suis Sakon."  
En désespoir de cause, j'ai fini par offrir ce collier à Sakon. Il était immonde, il ne lui allait pas, mais au moins, les gens n'avaient plus aucune excuse pour nous confondre. Peine perdue. De toute façon, ils ne nous appelaient plus séparément, ils disaient Sakon-et-Ukon, point. J'en devenais presque dingue. Personne ne m'adressait jamais la parole uniquement à moi.  
Jusqu'à ce que je fasse sa connaissance.

Lui ne nous confond pas.  
Jamais.  
Et il ne dit bonjour qu'à moi.  
Il ne regarde même pas Sakon. Il me voit moi, seul et unique. Il s'adresse à moi. Il s'intéresse à ce que _je_ fais, comment _je_ me sens, veut savoir quelles sont les choses que _moi_ j'aime, si _moi_ j'ai bien dormi cette nuit... Il se contrefout de Sakon. Pour lui, il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe entre nous. Il m'a tout de suite annoncé qu'il m'aimait. Et c'est réciproque. C'est à lui que je tiens le plus au monde. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit...  
Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Nous sommes assis sur le canapé de son salon. Il a allumé la télévision, et mis je ne sais quel film d'horreur en bruit de fond. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il me sourit, je lui souris aussi. Il se penche, se penche vers moi...  
M'embrasse.  
M'embrasse moi et moi seul. Ce que j'aime dans ses baisers, c'est qu'ils ne se partagent pas.  
Ce que j'aime dans son amour, c'est qu'il m'est réservé.  
Sakon a tiré la tronche en l'apprenant. Il a dû se sentir un peu seul, après mon départ, mais j'en avais besoin. J'aurai pété un plomb si j'avais eu à supporter un autre crétin m'appeler Sakon-et-Ukon. Et puis comme ça, peut-être qu'il va se décider à s'apercevoir que ce pauvre Kimimaro en pince pour lui. En attendant, il me fait la tronche. Pas grave, ça lui passera.

Kidoumaru me renverse sur le canapé, et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je ferme les yeux.  
"À quoi tu penses ?"  
"À toi."  
Il rigole. Je souris. Il termine de me déshabiller.  
Les gens nous traitent d'obsédés, parce qu'on passe notre temps à se sauter dessus. Dans le cas de mon Kidou, ce n'est pas très loin de la réalité. Mais je m'en fiche. Moi, ce que j'aime là-dedans, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de place pour qui que ce soit d'autre entre nous. Et j'adore la façon dont il me regarde.  
"Passionnant sujet, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Hmm... Continue plus bas."  
"Ici ?"  
"Hm."  
Il sourit, d'un air franchement vicieux, et je ferme les yeux. Je veux l'imprimer au fond de ma rétine, ce sourire.  
Parce que c'est lui qui me répète chaque jour de l'année que je suis unique au monde.

o

o

o

FIN

Chimimi et Oto, si vous reviewez pas, je pète un cable !


End file.
